


Safe and Sound

by le_chat_vilain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel and Kili get caught up in the wave of adrenalin post BOTFA. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to write, honestly just coming up with a position for them that didn’t look ridiculous as fuck in my head was torture! Like I said, coming face to face with one’s mortality makes people do crazy things! It was also really hard for me to write something like this that was very emotionally intimate, I don’t tend to get swept up into those kinds of feelings so I hope I faked it well!
> 
> I know you know, snow, naked, night time, cold, but I am working under the assumption that they feel cold differently. I mean Legolas was wearing piss poor warm clothing when he was trekking through those snow covered mountains in LOTR and he didn't bat an eyelid, and well dwarves wouldn't ever admit to being cold even if they were.
> 
> Inspired by a request via tumblr for a follow up/prequel story to Say It Right. I did tweak it a little bit from what was said in the other story, I just couldn’t work it any other way.
> 
> The song inspiration for this one is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars from the Hunger Games sound track. Yes, I wrote porn to a Taylor Swift song. No, I’m not even remotely sorry about it.

“Kili!”

Tauriel saw him go down like a bag of stones after the orc threw him into the wall. She immediately charged, attacking the beast before it could do any more damage. They went toppling down the embankment and then everything was dark.

When she opened her eyes, she could see Legolas and the orc Bolg trading blows on a fallen ruin below. As selfish as it was, he really did look like he had the situation under control, so she immediately moved to find Kili. The climb was agonizing, she clearly had several broken ribs, and her shoulder ached from where she had just wrenched her arm back into its socket, but she pushed through it all. She needed to get to him, she needed to know he was alright.

Her heart filled with turmoil as she dragged herself up the last crag of snow covered rock and saw him still lying there exactly where he had fallen. She was relieved that he was still there but could not stifle the dread brewing in her stomach; the uncertainty of whether he was dead or alive. Ignoring the myriad of stabbing pains in her torso, she raced to him, pulling him into her lap with her uninjured arm.

“Kili? Kili!” she begged, slapping his face gently with her hand. She checked for his pulse, and was relieved to find that his heart was still beating. Drawing a dagger and positioning it underneath his nose, a second wave of relief followed as his breath misted the metal. There was a chill in the air and she knew in a few hours it would be dark. Dragging him into the shelter of the ruins, she promised him she would wait with him for as long as it took. The hours passed like years, even though she tried to distract herself by using what little incantations she knew to ease the pain of their wounds. He began to stir in her arms as the last rays of daylight retreated below the horizon.

“Hmm…Tauriel?”

“Kili!”

Before she even had time to think, she took his face in her hands and kissed him briefly, resting her forehead on his as was the custom of his people.

“Well, hello to you too.”

“I thought…I had lost you.”

A lazy smile spread across his lips and a pained chuckle rumbled from his chest.

“I think you forget the stubbornness of dwarves.”

She looked into his dark eyes and could not help but laugh herself; only he would make a joke at a time like this.

“Your brother said something similar when Legolas found him. The orc did not do a very good job it seems, the mad wizard with the rabbits was able to save him.”

She saw the relief and joy take over his face as he reached up and slipped his fingers into her hair, drawing her down into a playful kiss. Had she ever been as happy as she was at this moment?  Against all reason, against all logic, she knew the answer was no.

They had no idea what world awaited them outside these decrepit stone walls, no idea of the death, the destruction, the loved ones lost. In this moment, they were the only two in existence, the proverbial star crossed lovers, and this the only chance they may ever have to truly be together. Out there they faced all manner of obstacles: prejudices, rules,     consequences of every nature imaginable. Right now though, they had a chance, and she was going to take it.

“Tauriel, I -”

“Sshh.”

***

She began to deepen the kiss and he sat up to meet her, wincing as a sharp pain pulsed in his ribs. It was gone as soon as it appeared, the adrenalin setting in to mask it, reducing the aches in his body to mere annoyances. He could taste copper in their kiss and broke it gingerly, leaning back to push stray locks of hair from her face and properly look at her. Her lip was split and her hairline was damp where she had been bleeding from a gash just above her temple. His heart ached when he realized that she never would have come up here if it were not for him; she risked death for him, again. She was willing to sacrifice her immortal life to save him. Brushing the cut on her lip with his thumb he let himself entertain the thought that she did return his love.

“You risked your life for me. I saw you and that beast, you pulled it off that ledge with you. Why would you do that, Amralime?”

“I told you, I do not know what that word means…”

“Then let me show you.”

***

Softly, he kissed the wound on her lip, then the one on her head, raining a pitter patter of kisses along the path between the two. He grazed his lips over her ear before continuing to trace along her jawline. His stubble gently scratched her skin, a strangely pleasant sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before. She swallowed hard and let out a stifled sigh as he continued his teasing down her neck to her collarbone, and with a surprising amount of dexterity for a dwarf, he began to unlace the front of her tunic.  

His lips found hers again as he pushed it off her shoulders. She let it slip to the floor and wriggled her arms free of it before reaching for the belt holding his mail in place. Unbuckling it with ease, she slid her hands inside his coat, and he shrugged to let its heaviness pull it to the ground. The coolness of the night air nipped at her skin as they made short work of divesting each other of their remaining clothing.

She ran her fingers through his chest hair, marveling at the strength of the body beneath it. Snaking his arm around her waist, he sat back on his haunches and pulled her into his lap so that her knees rested on the floor either side of him. Looking down into his eyes, she knew that Thranduil had been wrong, this was real. It might not be conventional, and some might even say it was wrong, but she could not deny that what she was feeling was love. The only question was did she have the courage to say it?

“Kili…”

No. The answer was no. If this really was the only time she would get to be this close to him, to feel his skin on hers and bask in his warmth, she could not say it, not knowing now exactly what she was surely going to lose.

“What is it?”

“I am glad I was wrong about the contents of your trousers.”

***

Tauriel whispered it in his ear and slowly lowered herself down, guiding him into her entrance. Her back arched, her head fell back, and he suddenly had a face full of the most flawless tits he had ever laid eyes on. They clung to each other as he rose to meet her each time she descended. Feeling her starting to build, he took her nipple in his teeth and flicked and rolled his tongued against it; the moans echoing from her throat almost enough to push him over the edge himself. She began to grind against him, her fingernails raking up his back as he continued his assault on her breasts. He felt her walls tighten around him when she came, falling apart in his arms, a whimper of incoherent Elvish on her lips. Riding the aftershocks, she writhed in his lap as he continued to seek his release, finding it moments later, crying out her name and not caring that it rang out across the frozen lake below.

She lowered her forehead to rest it on his, and he could see little beads of sweat glistening on her skin in the moonlight, sparkling like tiny stars. What he would give to stay here with her forever. They huddled together under his coat and an old tattered tapestry she tore from the wall, their aches and pains slowly returning. He knew this might never happen again, after all, she had made no promises to him, nor he to her, and tomorrow reality would set in; the reality of a world in which dwarves and elves were barely able to manage civility, let alone one where they could fall in love. They did not speak of it, each in too much denial to acknowledge what they both knew was coming.

He gazed down at the ethereal creature resting her head on his chest and casually stroking the hair on it like she had not seen such a thing before. Almost as though she knew he was about to speak, she silenced him with a simple phrase.

“Gi melin, Kili.”

“What does that mean, Tauriel?”

“I think you know.”

She was right, he did know. He just hoped she felt the same way tomorrow. If she did, then there was hope for them yet.


End file.
